


Taking

by TheFangedGoblin



Series: Watching [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John Watson, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Established Greg Lestrade/John Watson, Insomnia, Insomniac Dean, Jealous Sherlock, John is a Sex God, M/M, Rating: NC17, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Silver Fox Lestrade, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangedGoblin/pseuds/TheFangedGoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade and John discover the best way to get Sherlock to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking

John opened his mouth to moan when he felt Greg’s hand slide roughly down his loose pajama pants. He was already half hard just from kissing Sherlock, and becoming increasingly more restless, his hands wandered down Sherlock’s still fully clothed chest as they kneeled in front of one another on the mattress.

When Sherlock reached down for John's cock and his hand met with Greg’s hand instead, Sherlock growled and pushed the other man out of the way. It was a playful growl meant to arouse and to challenge. 

John laughed a little breathlessly as he sank back against the bed and pulled Sherlock down insistently with him. He tried not to embarrass himself by coming right then and there; not wanting to admit how much the raw possessiveness turned him on. 

Feeling bad for Greg, John turned to kiss his rejected boyfriend slowly and gasped sharply into his mouth when he felt Sherlock's hand begin to stroke his cock with confidence. 

Sherlock then used his other hand to force John away from the Greg and back to his own hungry lips. "You have to share, Sherlock," Greg reminded him with more patience than any man should have at a time like this. 

John almost wanted to test Sherlock further to see where his limits were and to bring out more of that possession that had him aching in his hand, but he was already too hard for games. "There is plenty of me to go around," he teased.

"Mine," Sherlock growled immediately in response and his hand sped up on his cock. 

John gasped loudly and thrust into his hips a little desperately, his legs spreading wantonly. Sherlock's smooth, deep voice echoed through his ears, but something was missing, something wasn't quite perfect. "Get... christ, get on top of me,” he demanded. 

Sherlock paused abruptly at his sudden request, and for one terrifying moment, John thought he had ruined everything before he was very suddenly shoved flatter onto his back by Sherlock’s body rolling on top of him. John moaned with pleasure when he felt their bodies align perfectly despite how much taller and more angular Sherlock was against his smaller body. He instantly spread his legs around his hips, itching to get as close as possible to him and to trap him there between his thighs.

That was when Sherlock seemed to freeze again, and consequently, so did John. "Have you passed your comfort zone?" Greg teased, and grabbed Sherlock's curls to bring him into a deep kiss that was oddly tender. 

"I'm sorry..." John quickly apologized, but he wasn’t really sorry. He licked his own wet lips and stared up at the erotic vision above him. He hadn’t thought that something so simple as a new position would startle Sherlock, but he hadn’t really been thinking at all. 

Sherlock pulled away from Greg's lips to lean over John and calm him of his worries. When they kissed again, John’s tongue slid against his slowly as he waited for him to be ready with whatever he wanted to do but still not able to stop his hips from rolling urgently up against his. He was very much aware of Greg lying next to them, and although he wanted to reach out for him, he couldn't bring himself to end whatever was happening. Whatever it was, it needed to be taken slowly and carefully and he was just too caught up in it. 

Finally, Sherlock experimentally thrust down against John who felt himself leaking precome. "You don't have to be gentle with him," Greg told Sherlock as he leaned up on his elbow to watch.

"God, that's it," John encouraged Sherlock to listen to Greg and not be gentle. The feel of Sherlock's own erection against his made him dizzy with want and he surprised even himself when he heard his own whispered voice spoken directly against Sherlock's ear, "When the time comes and you're ready.... I want you inside me.”

Sherlock's breath hitched and he mouthed at John's neck. His next thrust was even rougher and only led again to him needing more. Suddenly, Sherlock pulled back to yank his own shirt over his head (tussling his already wild hair in the process) and went to work getting John naked as quickly as possible. Once John realized what he was doing, he impatiently helped Sherlock until he had thrown it all onto the floor.

Once they were both finally naked, Sherlock thrust his erection back down against his and John’s moan echoed through the bedroom. Yet it still wasn't enough. So instead of losing his patience, John slammed a kiss against Sherlock's lips and aligned both their erections against one another to jerk them both off.

John hung on the gasp that escaped Sherlock then. He continued to thrust his hips up gently as he stroked them both in a wet, messy rhythm. "Fuck, yes," he groaned, unable to silence himself, and lowered his mouth to work a dark, urgent bruise onto his neck. Blindly, John reached one arm out to Greg, who was no doubt watching the whole thing, and squeezed his erection through his boxer-briefs. 

When Sherlock saw it, he felt a sudden build up of pleasure and couldn’t hold back his climax any longer. After one more hurried thrust, he buried his face into John’s neck to muffle the sound he made as he came suddenly. John held back his own orgasm with a hard squeeze around his own cock and stared unblinking up at the other man, not wanting to miss a second of him coming undone. 

When at last Sherlock was limp and spent and twitching pleasantly, John released his cock to tangle his sticky hand into his wild hair and bring his lips down to steal a heated kiss. John broke it a moment later to gently ease himself from underneath Sherlock and immediately went to Lestrade. 

"Greg, I need you," he demanded.

Greg grabbed a bottle of lube and was on top of John’s ready body in an instant. John was far too close and impatient and didn't care about preparation. "Come on," he urged through heavy breathing. "God, Greg, just fuck me," he pleaded. Tonight, he had enough of foreplay.

"Easy, babe," Greg soothed him as he eased his lubed fingers carefully inside him. 

John bit back a moan and opened up to him easily. With his idle hands he grabbed the lube and began to stroke Greg's cock with a slick palm, and just when he thought it was getting to be too much, Greg removed his fingers to replace them with his cock. 

John tensed when he felt Greg enter him. He wasn't prepared enough, but the pain felt good and it quickly escalated into sharp sparks of pleasure that felt rough and hurried and were exactly what he needed. He spread his legs wider around Greg and whimpered with the sensation of finally being filled. 

He threw his head back and cried out when Greg began to thrust relentlessly into him without allowing him any time to adjust. He actually felt his cheeks heat up in a blush at the thought of coming so soon, but after what had just happened with Sherlock, he was about to break. "God, I'm close already..." he warned his lover. 

"Good," Greg growled into his ear, shifting his hips and trying to find that perfect angle. "I'm going to fuck the orgasm right out of you."

With that, John's eyes rolled back, his mouth opened in a silent scream, and he clenched down around Greg hard as he came. Greg, who had been wildly turned on for a while after watching Sherlock and John, came hard right after John’s body clamped down tightly around him.

John's body jolted when he came a second time after feeling Greg stiffen and release inside of him. Panting hard, John collapsed; his arms and legs falling limp and his eyes closing as he lost himself in the bliss of finally being satisfied.

Greg pulled out of his lover slowly and flopped down beside him. That was when he noticed that Sherlock was fast asleep and he chuckled. "Well, at least we know one way to get him to sleep." 

John was still speechless as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. It took a while for him to realize what Greg meant, but when he did, he grinned in amusement. “Now we just have to figure out how to make him eat.”


End file.
